An Angel and Death Play a Piano
by PhoenixYang
Summary: Apparently Soul dies from another Demon Sword! What happens when he finds himself waking up. Will he be in the same hospital bed as before, or what?


_**An Angel and Death Play a Piano**_

Hey guys! I had another Fanfiction going as a crossover between the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and Angel Beats! but it got incredibly boring and horrible to write! So here I am with another!

This is a Soul x Kanade type thing! It's really weird, it's a crack ship so leave me alone! They both have white hair, they're soul mates! Jk!

Will Soul decide to obliterate, or will he convince Kanade to stay with him forever?! Remember, Yuzuru Otonashi is still in here, but Soul's heart is in Kanade instead! Or is it his heart? What saved her?! That is the basis!

And now, for the really annoying parts:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater or Angel Beats! But I own, if any, any and all OC(s) in this Fanfiction!

**Back Story: ** Soul is already a Death Scythe and still works with Maka! Soul gets slashed by another Demon Sword and it isn't Crona and Ragnorak! But this time it kills him! Will Soul remember? Or will he forever be oblivious to his past? Does he really die?!

**Future Changes: **This Fanfiction is prone to future changes, I apologize for any confusion in advance!

Now, for the love of God, let's begin this FanFiction!

_**An Angel and Death Play a Piano**_

**-= *Uknown's POV* =-**

_Where am I?_ I looked around for an answer. Nothing. It was dark out.

_Who am I?_ Amnesia? I'll remember later.

"Oh, you're awake?" a girly voice asked. But it seemed to have a sternness to it. Like a commando's. _How did I know all of this? Who is she?_

I sat up, and winced at a pain that slashed through my chest and she reassured me, "Don't worry, we usually feel pain here after we die."

"After we...die?" astonished at my own voice, and her looking at me confusingly, she said, "Hmm, people don't really come here hurting from slashes down their chests'. Do you remember how you died?"

"I don't remember anything." I said sternly. Much to even my own confusion.

"Hmm, you must've had an attitude to say it like that to me and not remember anything." she said, looking back into the rifle of her scope. _Wait, a rifle?!_

"If that gun's real, can I shoot at whoever you're aiming at?" I asked, curious. She looked at me wondering if I was a bit stupid, but then agreed with a nod.

Aiming, I spotted a girl with white hair and yellow eyes. "White hair and yellow eyes? That's weird." I said, as if obvious.

"Well, you shouldn't be talking, you're hair is white as well with red eyes." she said much to my confusion. She put a mirror in my face.

I had white spiky hair with red eyes. I even had sharp teeth. _Like a canine's._

"You look like a vampire, but I doubt you'd get hurt in sunlight." she said playfully.

"I'm going to go down there to figure out what the hell is going on." I said, putting down the rifle and walking down the stairs to the seeming field.

"What, are you crazy?! You haven't even listened to me ye-" she yelled while I cut her off.

"I want to hear both sides of this problem, I think I had a knack for figuring things out in real life." I said like it was obvious. _Which it probably was._

I heard a guy up there with her yelling at him.

"Hey, how's it going Yurippe?" "This guy is crazy! He's going down to Angel by himself? What do you think Yuzuru." "Well, it is what I did last time, and she proved we couldn't die here in the Afterlife. Let's see how he handles it." the conversation stopped. _Hmm, she killed him and proved they couldn't die here? I need to figure this out._

The girl looked at me as I approached.

"At least I'm not the only weird person with unusual eye color and hair." she said in a slight monotonic voice.

"Ain't that the truth? Anyways, I think there might be this slight problem between you and a lot of people. They have you on scope with a heavy sniper rifle." I reported to her, as it seemed.

"That's usually the case. They don't want to move on with their regrets." she told me, as if obvious.

"Look, I just got here, and so far all I got from you and the others is crazy. So what you're saying about moving on and regrets, I take it we have to figure out what we regret, do it, and just leave? Is that the only way out of here?" I asked, nearly fuming with anger. _Why was I angry?_

"Yes." was all I got.

"Oh, and one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Can you prove to me that we can't die. I think someone else asked the same some time ago. I heard their conversation up there."

"Very well. I don't really use this for killing, but if you want..." she said, continuing she summoned something, "Hand Sonic: Version One." not really surprised, I waited for her to impale me with a dull blade forming out of her arm. _It must only be for defense._

Just as she was about the stab me, I jumped out of the way._ Hmm, reflexes. Cool. Wait wha-_

"Why did you dodge, didn't you want me to prove you can't die?" she asked, confused. _I would be too._

"Must've been a reflex. I have amnesia, by the way."

"So did the one I stabbed a week ago."

"You sound oddly cold, though I haven't met you before."

She lunged at me again to try and stab me, but with no luck. "I'm sorry, I can't help but dodge!" I grunted out with a really confused face. _Why can't I stop. And what is this feeling in my right arm? It feels like I could make a blade out of it._

My hand glew before turning into a red and black scythe.

"Hmm, interesting." I said. "Why don't we have a little fun before I let you kill me. I want to know my powers to the full extent!" I yelled, happy at my own discovery of myself.

"Sure." she said, smiling.

**-= *An Hour Later* =-**

It was already sunrise. This girl and I were fighting, a dull blade from her arm and a red and black zig zag like scythe that _was_ my arm.

"So what's your name?" I grunted out, during the fight.

"Kanade Tachibana. I'm the class president here."

"Great, a school. I have a feeling I don't belong. I can't read Japanese." I remembered reading a Japanese sign on the way down.

"We have English test papers."

"What's yours?"

"Soul."

Eventually, she actually stabbed me. More like a slash where I felt pain earlier waking up here in this crazy place. I blacked out.

**-= *After Blacking Out* =-**

My eyes fluttered open, taking in the hospital room I was in. Light above, window behind, and a few crazy looking people in front of me.

The girl from before, the guy I heard earlier on her right, a guy with blue hair on her left, and a crazy guy behind them dancing. On the left of the bed was a guy in black clothing with a top-hat like thing on his head. On the right there was a guy with light purple hair, duller than the girl from before, with a halberd. Behind them all was a girl in the corner.

"Hey, that was reckless you know!" the girl in the middle yelled as I woke up.

"Yurippe," the guy on her right said, to the girl who was this 'Yurippe', "I did the same, it's ok."

"You didn't have a fight with Angel with a scythe coming out of your arm, did you?" she asked angrily. _I must've really pissed her off._

"This is so stupid," said the one in the corner.

"Well, n-" I cut him off saying, "Her name is Tachibana. Look, why do you hate her?"

"Well, for starters, we want to repay God for letting us die! We want revenge! And she's obliterating us one by one!"

"She just wants you guys to move on." I said, as if obvious.

"Whatever. That's Yuzuru, Naoi, Noda, Shiina, TK, Hinata, and I'm Yuri! Call me Yurippe!" she yelled, as if oblivious to my question.

"So, that's your side of the story. Looks like you have a crazy little group. What's it called?" I asked, obviously insulting them, much to their obliviousness. I sighed knowing just how oblivious they may be.

"We're not crazy! We're the SSS Afterlife Battlefront! We change our name often, do you have an idea what a better name might be?"

"No."

"..."

"What?"

"I gave you time to think!" she yelled.

"You never told me anything of the sort!" I retorted. "Whatever," was _her_ retort. "Anyways, do you want to join or not?"

"As long as it's not boring and I get to skip class. Sure." I said, and she put out her hand for a handshake.

"Good," she said as I took it, "Welcome, now what was your name?"

"Uhh, I think it was..." I thought hard about my own name. _I guess I never thought I'd have to do this in real life, hmm?_

"E-eva-Evans. I think it was Evans." I finally let out. "First name?"

"I don't remember it, but I think I had a nickname. Soul...Eater?"

"We'll just call you Soul. So, you want to know the password to the principal's office or no? We own that room now."

"What is it?" I agreed.

"There is no Buddha, God, or Angel."

"Understood, Yurippe. Also, is there a piano around? I think I might be able to remember my past if I play it. It's a good chance." I asked. She gave me permission as I trudged out of the hospital putting on a loose shirt.

I finally made it to the music room with no one inside. "Good," I said to myself as I sat down at the only piano there. "Now, what do I play?" _I didn't remember anything! Dammit! Maybe if I do an improv! Yeah, that might work!_

"Maybe an improv can let me remember," I said out loud, "here goes nothing!"

_Bang!_ My fingers instantly went from the high to the low notes. I wasn't expecting that. I let them fly across the keyboard. It was dark. Even violent at times! They alternated and eventually were being played together. Every so once in a while I would hit one note for a few measures, holding it down, and say someones name.

"Kidd."

"Black*Star."

"Maka..."

"Who's Maka?"

I abruptly stopped playing and freaked out. _How long was she there?! Kanade?!_ As I span my head around some sweat went flying a bit. It didn't hit her, luckily. "Agh!"

I fell backward out of the chair and clenched my head with it having small pain. I only screamed falling back but not on the floor.

"How come it didn't hurt when I fell. I must've been hit by someone or something quite a lot." I said with her nodding.

"How did you appear out of nowhere?"

"I've been here for quite a while. You scared a lot of people with that scary music of yours."

"Well, I guess you could say it's 'My song.' Something tells me I always played that."

"I understand. Do you remember your past?" she asked.

"No," I said, sad that it didn't work, "but maybe it's because I stopped. I can't go any further with my own song today. I'll try again tomorrow if I really can remember."

"You have really good harmonics. I want to try something too, but I need harmonics." she was basically asking me to put in some harmonic notes.

"Do you also have amnesia, or is this just to try it out?" I asked her.

"Just to try it out. I don't have amnesia by the way."

"Ok, let's get started." I said, not prying on about her past.

We both sat down and I wiped the piano with a random handkerchief I found on the piano. _Damn thing was soaked!_ "Sorry." I said, hoping not to anger her. "It's ok, I rarely do, but I think I've sweat more than you at this piano." "I see..." was all I could respond with before she started.

It started out really nice and continued until I eventually started laying in some dark chords. And I had to for my right hand to switch to a lighter chord while my left stayed on dark. My harmonics were much nicer than before. _I'll implement them into my improv later._ The chords fit perfectly and the duet was completed. Content with that, she sighed, helped me wipe the sweat from **both** sides, surprisingly and we left without any other words than these.

"Thanks."

"See you next time, Soul..."

And that was that.

I eventually yelled at them for spying on us in the Music Room.

"Maka..."

"Huh?"

"CHOP!"

I yelled, slamming a book on their heads. "Whoa, what? I have absolutely no idea who Maka is and neither do I believe this 'chop' idea was mine." I grunted out before realizing it was useless.

Everyone was on the ground with huge indentions on their heads. I wrote down an apology on Yuri's desk in the main office before heading to my designated dorm. I didn't have a roommate, luckily, and sat down. Looking my closet, I saw strange clothing.

Sneakers, a black jacket with yellow sleeves and an emblem that looked like a yellow circle with spike on the side. It had a massive slash through it diagonally. Top left to bottom right. Then a headband that said "Soul Eater" in a red circle on one side. Not only that, but normal jeans.

_Cool._

I plopped down into my bed and went to sleep. I didn't give a second thought for that slash.

_Ring, ring, ring, ri-_

I cut off the ringing of the alarm clock when I hammer fisted it into pieces and left it alone writhing on the floor. Or so it seemed.

I got the strange clothing on before heading out, confusing everyone that walked by.

Saying the password, and walking into the headquarters, everyone looked at me while Yuri asked, "What's up with your clothing?"

"I don't know, I found it in my closet and thought it felt normal to wear this everyday."

"We usually find the last pieces of clothing we wore before we died in those closets. And, it also seems I was right about ypi dying with some sort of slash across your torso. We'll have to figure that out later." she said.

I shivered for the first time there.

"Anyways," she said, pushing a button, "Time for a new operation, now that Soul is here!" before I could protest, I heard a click on the door I just came through, the blinds shut and a pull down came down behind Yuri.

"For a first timer, we will be using 'Operation: Tornado' as practice! Consider this training, Soul!" she yelled, and before I could retort and ask what the hell was going on, Yuzuru nudged me.

"Don't worry, I went through the same thing. And no, it isn't a really tornado before you ask that like I did." he whispered to me.

I realized, everything he went though is now what _**I**_was going to go through now. He must've been embarrassed the entire time!

"Operation begins at 1800," she yelled, I looked at the time, it was 1759, _crap, she's insa-_, "Operation! Start!"

**-= *30 Minutes Later* =-**

I was in front of this bridge. And I heard someone singing in the gymnasium. _Must be Iwasawa-san._

I looked back and saw Kanade there. Readying my scythe, much to her confusion.

"Sorry, Kanade," I yelled at a distance, "I have no idea what the hell is going on, but I'm supposed to keep you at bay for this stupid operation!"

"Ok." she said, turning around.

"Wait!" I stopped her. _Crap, why?!_

"They have snipers on the roof over there and can essentially only see us! Not hear us! Let's just pretend we're fighting! I don't want to be interrogated! I'll buy you some mabo tofu!" I bribed. Seemingly it worked. _Thank you, Ooyama!_

"Hand Sonic; Version 1." she said, rather quickly. And now both dull swords were on either side of her. I smirked with my toothy grin.

My hand glew into a scythe. "Let's go, Soul Resonance!"

I don't know what I said, but I began glowing even more, and my arm turned into an axe head. _Massive too. And it won't stop glowing green!_

"Genie Hunter!" I yelled, frantically.

The fight never ended until she finally pushed me back tot he entrance of the gymnasium. And I was smiling my ass off. _This is so much fun!_

Eventually the others made it and began shooting at her uncontrollably. I snatched a few smoke grenades and gave Kanade some night vision goggles I stole from Yuri's desk._ Yes! I love doing things that work out later! Even when I don't know how good it would play out for me!_

Setting the grenades off, I warded off some bullets that couldn't phase through her properly and a few missiles Matsushita launched. It was fantastic! I told Kanade 'Later' before leaving her. Apparently she only came for a ticket and walked outside only to be ambushed by us again. Sneaking in, I helped protect her. _She was oblivious too! I wonder what she's always thinking!_

When the fans started blowing out all the tickets like Yuri **didn't** explain about, I let one drop to my hand while the others were shooting Kanade. It said:

300 Yen

Mabo Tofu

_Now, about that food I owed you..._

**-= *The Next Day, at Lunch* =-**

"Now, about that food I owed you..."

I startled her with my statement as she sat on the corner of her table. The SSS Battlefront was no where in sight! _Yes!_

"Oh, I didn't think you were serious." she said, bluntly as I placed a bag with a dish of mabo tofu in front of her and sat beside her.

"I'm not sure, but I think something I always said was 'That's uncool', usually when people think the opposite of what I say I can. Or something." I said, she looked at me skeptically for a second before chuckling.

"Wh- wha'd I say?!" I said, fazed by her laugh.

"Nothing, I just thought it was kinda funny that you would take it that far as well! Ha!" she said, cutely. _Wait, cutely? Did I like her or something?_

"Well, in any case, I'm lucky I can cook." I said, leaving for a few moments and coming back with a tray of mabo tofu.

"This is really good!" she yelled at me with her mouth full of mabo tofu.

"Shh," I chastised her, "other people can hear you!"

"Sorry, this is really good! And you said you could cook, why did you get a tray?" she asked, curiously.

"Well, you're eating the mabo tofu I made." I said, as if obvious.

She looked down and back up at me. This repeated a few times until her face turned into a radioactive tomato. Really red. _Even for a pale person like her. Cute. Damn me! How did I like her?! Was it our piano playing?!_

I sat down next to her and she couldn't look at me.

"Wh-what's wro-" she cut me off, "Nothing! It's okay! Completely fine!" she said, eating the mabo tofu faster than anyone could and then scurrying off.

"Huh?" I said, sitting there mildly.

"Hey!" soemone said, slapping my back, _damn you, Hinat-_ "What'd you do?"

"I just gave her some mabo tofu I cooked up this morning." I said, again, as if obvious.

Everyone else, who I didn't notice before, were now screaming at me wondering why I did such a thing.

"Well, I owed her for fighting her twice. I promised I'd get her some food. I thought she might leave you all alone for a while!" I lied.

"Good, she better leave us alone!" Yuri yelled before taking off. But before she could, I threw some smoke grenades and the night vision goggles Kanade used.

"Here, I wanted to see if they worked last night. They're good." _I'm glad I sweated in that later so she couldn't smell a girl's perfume on it. I have mine and I cleaned it._

"Thanks..." she was obviously angry from me stealing from her. But she may have been content with me 'testing' it for her. Her walk said everything. Noda nearly sliced my head off if it wasn't for my scythe arm cutting through the damn thing.

"Hey, why'd you cut it in half?!"

"You would've cut me in half!"

"That's the idea!"

Before anything drastic happened, Yuzuru pulled us apart and advised me to never get on Noda's bad side when it comes to Yuri. _"Damn weirdo likes her." or as he put it, "dumbass does anything for her."_

Well, it was only a matter of time until school ended and I met Kanade in the Music Room, much to her confusion.

"I was going to try and try the piano thing, but I'll help you first." I said with a toothy grin. She blushed before nodding. _I'm definitely falling for her. I better not screw this up!_

After a while, I taught her some of the dark chords I used in unison to her gentle and light song before. When she left promptly, I promised another bowl of mabo tofu and she walked back to me and kissed me on the forehead. Astonished, I said,

"Wha-" and cutting me off, "Thank you, Soul, for the practice and the mabo tofu!" she said with a smile and scurrying off. _Damn, I fell head over heels for her, huh? Yuri isn't going to be happy if she finds out._

I began my song. Dark, violent, dark, violent, eerie, violent, dark, all three, slow, and all four, gentle, seep into Kanade's song, end. Around ten minutes, this simple process was done. _And not a damn memory came back! Dammit!_

I heard clapping...

"What, you tried to play the piano to get your memories back? It was a good try considering your sweating condition." Yuri said, as if I noticed her walk in after a while.

"And every time you stopped on particular notes you stopped to say eight names on eight notes. Which were:"

Yuzuru continued for Hinata, "Kidd, Black*Star, Maka, Liz and Patty, Tsubaki, yourself and then..."

"Kanade." Yuri finished off.

"And I learned a new Hand Version." Kanade said, scaring the crap out of everyone.

"How the hell did you get here?!" A confused Yuri yelled. _That must be rare._

"I moved my laptop in the corner over there," she pointed at the corner behind me, where everyone looked, "and I built a new Hand Version based on his song. Every scenario came back to a white and yellow scythe. For example:"

She moved her arm up, perpendicular to her body and she was pointing at me, "Scythe Sonic; Version One" she said and nothing happened.

"Wait what?" she practically fell before I picked her up.

"It's okay, do it again without the command." and 'okay' was all I got before I got to preform! _Yes, finally, that full form I wanted to see from what seemed to be my real life! Kanade, wield me!_

Well, I finally finished that!

Will Soul properly become a scythe and/or will Kanade be able to wield him?! Find out, next chapter!

But first! A ritual of mine. Or more like a habit I created writing failed scripts, a rule I built!

Every Fanfiction will have an extra script at the end! They have to do with the chapters to come, but are not necessary to understand things!

**-= *Extra Script; Yuri's POV* =-**

"Where is Soul, Otonashi?"

"Am I my friend's keeper?"

"I don't care! Where is he?! Anyone?!"

"He's in the Music Room."

"Ahh, thank you, Yusa!"

"Angel just left the room, they were playing the piano together."

Everyone deadpanned before she beamed up in anger.

"Everyone! To the music room!"

**-= *End of Extra Script* =-**

Well, that was the scene before they found Soul at the piano.

And now, a summary.

_**The Past of a Certain Death Scythe!**_

Soul was about to be wielded by Kanade!

Can she wield him properly?!

Can he match their soul wavelengths?!

And what of his past?!

His dream of becoming a scythe again?!

Find out, next chapter!


End file.
